Should've Said No
by nickandcory
Summary: Moe... R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swifts song called Should've Said No

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

_Miley smiled over at her two year boyfriend, Joe as they sang on the stage together. Miley was H__annah Montana and Joe was one of the hot brothers from the hottest boy band, the Jonas Brothers.  
_

**The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone**

_Miley went over to the door and saw Joe outside her door with a smile on his face with a dozen of pink and yellow roses in his hands. Miley rushed over to the door and swung it open. _

"_Hey babe" Joe said and handing over the flowers_

"_Are these for me?" Miley asked smelling_

"_Who else?" Joe asked and leaning over to her and kissing her  
_

**Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_Miley was in her bedroom on her bed crying. She didn't get any sleep the night before. She had gotten a call from Lilly the night before saying that the party her and Oliver, who were going out now, had gone to a party and saw something that would affect Miley and Joe's relationship. _

"_It was supposed to be me" Miley cried out and curling herself in a ball and crying more. She heard a knock on the door and saw Joe walking through her door. She looked back down_

"_Miles, what's wrong?" Joe asked going over to her_

"_Get out" Miley said forcefully _

"_What happened?" He asked going over to her _

_Miley couldn't even look at him, all she could do is think about how it should have been them. _

"_You slept with her" Miley said in a hushed tone_

"_What?" Joe asked, even though he had heard her. _

"_You slept with her Joe!" Miley yelled only looking at him for a second and turning away from all the guilt in his eyes. _

"_Miley it was nothing" Joe said _

"_I wanted it to be something with us Joe!" Miley yelled crying even more "It was supposed to be special, I can't believe you would just sleep with her"_

"_Miley, I know it was wrong I'm sorry" Joe said grabbing her hands, but she pulled them right back "It was one night, I had too much to drink. I didn't know what I was doing"_

"_Get away from me" Miley hissed_

"_Miley…" Joe said _

"_GET OUT" She yelled and Joe listened slamming the door behind him _

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go

"_Hey Joe" One of the girls said coming down the hallway_

_Joe turned from his girlfriends locker to see what was going on. Miley looked up and saw one of the 'pretty girls' named Tory standing there._

"_What can I do for you?" Joe asked _

"_Come to my party" She said handing him a pink flyer "It's on Saturday, and it won't be a party if you're not there"_

_Joe looked over at Miley, who was looking at the flier_

"_Oh and no juniors allowed, only seniors" Tory said giving Miley a disgusted look_

"_Cool, I'll be there" Joe said looking up from the flier, not being able to turn down a senior party_

"_Great" Tory said walking away_

"_So you're really going?" Miley asked looking up a little at him_

"_You don't mind do you?" Joe asked_

"_You can do whatever you want to do" Miley said _

"_Yeah but I want you to be okay with it" Joe said grabbing her hands and intertwining them with his_

"_I'm fine with it" Miley said wanting him to be the one who made the decision_

_Joe smiled and leaned down kissing her_

**  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...**

"_Love you too" Miley said smiling as she got off the phone with Joe, she sat her phone on her bed and laid back. The next minute she heard her phone go off, she looked at the I.D and saw that it was Lilly_

"_Hey" Miley answered_

"_Hey" Lilly said in a tone which meant that Lilly had something on her mind_

"_What's the matter?" Miley asked sitting up and sitting in a pretzel _

"_Listen I have to tell you something, and I am not sure how your going to react so…" Lilly started to say_

"_Lilly just tell me" Miley said laughing a little_

"_Joescheatingonyouhehadsexwithanothergirlattheparty" Lilly said really fast_

"_What?" Miley asked laughing "The only part I caught was Joe"_

_Lilly took a deep breath and started to talk into the phone_

"_I went to a party the other night and I saw Joe there with another girl, they went into her bedroom and Miley…I think they h-h-had…sex" Lilly said_

"_What?" Miley asked more to herself_

"_They came out of the room and Joe was putting on his shirt, and that Tory girl was fixing her skirt" Lilly said _

_Miley couldn't say anything_

"_I knew I had to tell you, you had a right to know" Lilly said_

_Miley busted out in tears, hanging up her phone._**  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

"_I hate you" Miley screamed running away from him on the beach_

_Joe went to run after her and when he went to grab her to pull her towards her, he fell to the ground at her feet. She stopped running and looked down at him._

"_Miley please, it was a mistake. I love you and only you" Joe said starting to get tears in his eyes, but Miley would never forgive him. _

"_If you loved me so much, you would have said no" She said running away leaving him in the sand_

"_MILEY PLEASE" Joe yelled from behind her_

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say

_Miley had let Joe come within distance of her. She was going to listen to him, she might not agree with what he had to say but at least she was listening._

"_I love you Miles" Joe said walking a little closer, but she moved back "You are the one that I want to marry, I got drunk Miley it was all a mistake. She was a mistake. There is no one else I would have rather been with, then you at the time" _

_He walked towards her slowly this time to see what she would do. _

_Miley didn't know what to do, so she stood there. _

"_Please, you've got to believe me Miley" He said grabbing her hands_**  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...**

_Miley looked down at there hands and the promise ring on her hand that he had given her. Then the ring that was on her and Joe's hand, showing their promise too God. _

_That's when it hit her, if he really loved her, and he really stayed true to his word(s) he would have said no. _

**  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

"_It will never happen again" Joe said "It happened once, it's in the past. I will never hurt you again"_

_Miley thought about his words and let go of his hands._

"_Your right, your not going to hurt me anymore" Miley said which made Joe either to be confused or happy. He wasn't so sure on his feelings right now_

"_I'm not" Joe said _

"_You're right, because we are over" Miley said looking at him "We're down, you can't hurt me anymore" _

"_Miles" Joe said feeling as though he was going to cry_

_  
Miley kissed his cheek one more time and turned around walking away without looking back. She stopped and took a deep breath._

"_I hope that Tory was worth ruining our relationship" Miley said then fiddling with her rings and taking her promise ring off and bouncing it in her hand and turning around. "You can have this back"_

_Miley threw it at him, but it just fell on the sand after it hit his chest. _

"_You should really take that off" Miley said pointing to his purity ring, Joe looked down playing with it on his hand than looking up with tears in his eyes and a few running down. Miley turned around and started to walk again, and as she was walking away she heard Joe yell…_

"_I should have said no Miley, you're so much more important to me"_

Repeat Chorus

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

"_It's too late Joey" Miley said with tears coming down her eyes as she walked completely away_

**_Thanks for reading, please review! It would be awesome. By the way I will be updating soon, either tomorrow or today. Not sure yet soo... yeah please review.! Thanks :)_**


End file.
